


Attimi

by Shannara810



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Post -1x04, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannara810/pseuds/Shannara810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancora debole per gli effetti del veleno di Nimueh, Merlin cerca di capire i propri sentimenti durante una visita di Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attimi

**Author's Note:**

> Tutti i diritti della serie Merlin appartengono alla BBC.  
> E' solo una piccola drabble questa, lo so. Un esercizio per ricominciare a scrivere, composto alla luce dell'episodio "Il calice avvelenato" dalla prima stagione, stagione che considero la migliore in assoluto.

****Mentre le labbra di Arthur gli sfioravano la carne rovente della fronte, Merlin sentì il respiro venirgli meno.  
Fu solo un istante, un attimo. Un battito di cuore che si protrasse per un tempo infinito. Un battito di cuore soltanto, prima che il ricordo di dover fingere di dormire lo riscuotesse. 

Il giovane tentò di normalizzare il proprio respiro, cercando di mascherare con un’immagine di sonno sereno la sorpresa per quel gesto impulsivo. Dentro di sé, invece, era una massa brulicante di atomi eccitati e magia.  
Era bastato un semplice tocco del principe perché il suo dono si liberasse con forza e senza alcun controllo.  
Se avesse potuto, si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo perché da qualche parte nella sua mente sconvolta, il suo inconscio era riuscito a tenerlo immobile prima di venire scoperto. 

Dita forti sfiorarono i suoi capelli madidi di sudore, allontanandogli le ciocche scure dalla fronte. Quelle dita si soffermarono sulla sua pelle pallida per un secondo o due, prima di scendere a lambirgli una guancia infuocata.  
Un tocco tanto flebile da sembrare irreale, solo un sogno sfocato.  
Un tocco tanto flebile da scomparire lesto così come era comparso. 

Immediatamente Merlin ne sentì la mancanza.  
Rivoleva quel tocco gentile sulla pelle, voleva sentire quelle dita callose sfiorarlo ancora una volta. Il giovane mago sentiva la propria pelle fremere come attraversata da mille scosse elettriche. Era bastato un semplice tocco a ridurlo in quello stato. 

Non riusciva a crederci Merlin.  
Forse si trattava soltanto di una fantasia. Forse il veleno di Nimueh aveva iniziato ad intaccargli anche la mente oltre che al corpo, mescolando realtà e finzione. 

La verità era che Arthur non era l’arrogante e viziato principe con cui aveva discusso al suo arrivo a Camelot.  
Con il tempo aveva scoperto un lato del suo principe di cui non avrebbe mai sospettato l'esistenza il giorno in cui si erano conosciuti e l'erede di Camelot lo aveva sbattuto in cella, ciononostante il mago sapeva che Arthur non avrebbe mai perso il controllo per lui, per un figlio di nessuno morente.  
E mai... mai l’avrebbe toccato in quel modo così… no, non poteva usare quella parola, non era possibile. Arthur era il principe, eppure… lo aveva sfiorato in un modo quasi intimo.  

C’erano state volte in cui il principe aveva dimostrato di considerarlo più di un semplice servo, qualcuno cui impartire ordini e da guardare dall’alto in basso.  
C'erano state volte in cui gli veniva da credere che Arthur lo considerasse quasi un amico.  
Forse Merlin non era un amico in senso stretto, uno cui raccontare i propri segreti o i propri timori, ma sicuramente un amico che sarebbe stato lì al suo fianco, quando Arthur ne avesse avuto bisogno.  
Il principe non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente sia chiaro, eppure il peso della sua fiducia era per il mago un qualcosa di reale, tangibile. 

Merlin lo percepiva attraverso piccoli gesti, attimi in cui tutto il resto diveniva insignificante. 

Un ricordo si fece strada in lui con prepotenza. Un flash rapido ed indistinto: Arthur che gli circondava le spalle con un braccio. Lui, lo stupido servo.  
Il principe non era stato tenuto a salvare la sua patetica, stupida esistenza quando si era accusato per aiutare Gwen eppure lo aveva fatto, rischiando la furia di Uther.   
Ricordare i loro corpi stretti l’uno al fianco all’altro gli mozzava il respiro già flebile. 

Ma non era stata la prima volta, la prima volta in cui la sola presenza di Arthur, una sua misera parola lo aveva mandato in confusione. 

C’era il modo sarcastico con cui si affrontavano, quello scambio di battute che veniva loro naturale come respirare; o la cosa che preferiva più di tutte: quando almeno una volta al giorno Arthur gli diceva “Merlin, tu idiota” in quel suo tono frustrato e spazientito, ma che all’udito di un semplice servo perdeva di ogni ostilità risuonando allegro come la melodia di un bardo. 

Di tanto in tanto il mago percepiva quello sguardo di tempesta scrutarlo attentamente, uno sguardo che non riusciva a definire. Uno sguardo che faceva tremare ogni fibra del suo essere e lo faceva arrossire come un’ingenua servetta. Sapeva che non voleva dire nulla quello sguardo, non poteva dire nulla. 

Ma ora? Ora non aveva più certezze, Merlin.  
Quel bacio sulla fronte, quel tocco fra i capelli umidi, anche solo avere Arthur al proprio capezzale a prendersi cura di lui gli faceva battere il cuore come lo stallone del principe lanciato al galoppo nel fragore della battaglia.  
Aveva paura che decidesse addirittura di balzargli fuori dal petto. I suoi arti fremevano, le dita lo imploravano di poter afferrare quella mano callosa ma gentile e stringerla forte.   
Chissà cosa sarebbe successo se avesse aperto gli occhi. 

Poteva percepire il respiro di Arthur sfiorargli i capelli. Poteva sentire il profumo della sua pelle: olio, sudore, sapone e un qualcosa cui non poteva dare un nome preciso ma che sapeva irrimediabilmente di Arthur. 

Merlin avvertì il principe farsi più vicino, prima che le sue labbra calde gli sfiorassero una tempia. Avrebbe voluto spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa, ma il suo corpo non aveva alcuna intenzione di collaborare.  
Poteva soltanto accarezzare il mento di Arthur con un impercettibile movimento di ciglia. Poteva solo questo mentre il desiderio di circondare il collo del suo principe, di stringerlo a sé diveniva quasi soffocante.  
Però era troppo stanco per fare altro se non giacere lì, a lasciarsi coccolare.

Doveva muoversi.  
Sarebbe bastato anche solo un sussurro per dimostrare al suo principe di essere lì con lui, di non averlo abbandonato eppure il mago si disse che in fondo era meglio così. Arthur avrebbe avuto ragione a chiamarlo idiota e questo non andava bene. 

Non riusciva a ragionare. La sua mente era confusa, avvolta in una grigia nebbia che la febbre rendeva sempre più fitta.  

Arthur si stava allontanando. 

Voleva urlare, gridargli di tornare indietro ma nessun suono sfuggiva alle sue labbra riarse.

“Guarisci presto, Merlin. Per me”. 

Le spire del sonno lo avvolsero nuovamente mentre le parole di Arthur risuonavano potenti dentro di lui, accendendogli una luce calda nel cuore. 

Da qualche parte, forse dai meandri stessi di quel palazzo di pietra, il suono di una risata antica si diffuse nell’aria circostante.   
Due uomini, un solo destino.   
Due uomini, un’anima sola.


End file.
